


Awestruck

by blueberrykurt



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrykurt/pseuds/blueberrykurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i suck at titles anyway, request from tumblr: Alex Summers smuttt where the reader accidentally calls him "daddy" but he ends up being super into it and dominant ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awestruck

**Author's Note:**

> I changed this to make it the other way around. Feedback is appreciated! I hope you like it.

It wasn’t hard for Alex to make you weak, to get you trembling and whimpering from his touch, he found pride in that, found pride in the fact that just him alone could make you crumble.

The way Alex had you pushed up against the wall, his lips attached to yours, you were weak, you’re pretty sure that if his knee wasn’t between your legs, holding you up, you would have fallen against the floor. His knee is rubbing against your clothed sex and even through the clothes, it’s enough to make you let out a little whimper from the touch.

Your mind is a jumbled mess as Alex’s lips move down to your neck, licking, sucking, biting, any way to leave his mark on you. Your moans escape your lips, involuntarily now, all you want is for Alex to finally get in your pants.

Alex’s knee moves out from between your legs, one of his hands weaseling in between the both of you, his hands warm against your skin, making a certain heat pool in between your legs as his fingers make their way under your pants and underwear.

Alex isn’t shy about much, anymore. His fingers tease over your clit without a second thought, lips still attacking your neck and you’re not sure where to put your hands as you let out a strangled gasp, hands moving to grip his shoulders when his middle finger is suddenly sliding down into your slick entrance. You can feel Alex’s smirk against the skin of your neck, he hasn’t done all that much, but you’re already coming undone.

Alex is working his finger in and out of you, thumb brushing against your clit, the best he can with your clothes still on, annoyance of the clothes getting in the way as he pulls away from your neck to move his lips back to yours, needing to feel you at all times. He attempts to move the both of you away from the wall til the back of your knees hit the bed and you’re sprawled out on the bed for him, he’s awestruck for a moment before he gets a hold of himself, carefully crawling over you to attach his hungry lips back to yours, savoring the taste of your lips, something he can’t quite name, but he’s sure he’d only find it on you, the thought alone makes his lips press to yours more desperately.

The feeling of Alex’s lips against yours isn’t nearly enough of what you need, your hips pushing against his to get something, _anything_. When your hips roll up into Alex’s he’s suddenly aware of just how hard he is for you, he has to force his lips off of yours to get onto the next step of undressing you, his hands pulling at your shirt in a speedy manner, unclipping your bra like he’s done it a thousand times and by now, he probably has, but each time he sees you like, _this,_ his throat tightens just a little bit more and so do his jeans.

Your hands pull at his shirt, exposing his torso as your hands don’t stop roaming. You both act as if you could never get enough of each other like you need each other to breathe and that probably isn’t so far from the truth, but you don’t have much more time to think about it as he’s pulling your pants down past your knees, over your ankles, along with your panties, flinging the useless pieces of clothing out of the way and onto the floor as his lips work their way back up your leg, over your thigh, soft kisses being placed over your stomach and chest til his lips are finally back on yours, moving against yours slowly, but not any less needy.

“Alex, please.” You’re begging, but you’re not sure what for, anything, you’d take anything the boy will give you. It’s spurring Alex on to say the least as his lips pull back from yours, hands running across the length of your body once more before he’s standing up again, pulling at his belt to get his pants off.

It isn’t like you haven’t done this before with Alex, but this time with the way his hands are grabbing at your hips, flipping you over onto your stomach, there’s something different, an even more established dominance. Once you get the hint, you finally situate yourself on your hands and knees, Alex’s free hand that isn’t guiding his cock along your folds is running over your body greedily and Alex lets a few words slip out before he stops them. “Are you gonna be a good girl for daddy?”

He isn’t sure if he went too far, but either way, you’re frozen to your spot, brain racking for something to reply with, it wasn’t a turn off, that’s for sure as you feel the words travel straight down your spine. Your teeth are sinking into your bottom lip, Alex’s hand stilled against your skin as you open your mouth to speak, “And what if I’m not?” You try and test, but the reply you get from Alex is simple.

“I don’t think you wanna find out, baby girl.” You don’t have enough time to think of another snarky reply as Alex is already pushing himself into your slick entrance, a soft moan leaving your lips as you adjust to the feeling, your hips pushing back against his soon after.

Alex’s hips start setting a pace, meeting yours and the sounds of your gasps fill his ears, spurring him on as he continuously moves in and out of you, his hands traveling along your back before he decides to run his hand up just a _little further_ , his large hand grabbing a fist full of your hair. Alex keeps another hand at your hip to keep you in place as he pulls you up, fingers tangled in your locks as his lips come to press at the skin of your neck, still fucking you relentlessly from behind.

“F-fuck.” Your voice fills his ears, his lips kissing their way up to the shell of your ear, nipping slightly on the lobe before he speaks himself.

“Tell me how good I’m making you feel.” Alex demands, his fingers untangling from your hair as he sneaks his hand around you, two fingers coming in contact with your clit, moving at a gentler pace that feels like an odd contrast with the way his hips continue snapping against yours.

“So good, fuck, _daddy_.” You’re not able to do much more than moan when Alex hits the part of you that makes you come undone as you try to stay upright, Alex doing the best he can to hold you against him as he continues thrusting, pace a little messier than before.

Alex’s fingers are still moving against your clit, trying to get you to your high before he does. “Are you gonna come for me, _doll_?” You’re now letting out incoherent words, the coil in the pit of your stomach just on the verge of breaking and it seems to snap right on time when Alex speaks again, “Come on, come for daddy.” You’re suddenly gasping out, hand gripping onto Alex’s arm for dear life as you reach your high, the feeling of you clenching around him helps Alex reach his high, his head coming to nuzzle it’s way into the crook of your neck, his mouth parting to let out a drawn out groan, his cock still buried to the hilt in you.

You and him aren’t sure when your breathing started to slow down, his hands moving to rest against your sides as he carefully pulls out, head moving from the spot in your neck. His hands are running along your sides before you move to lay down against the bed, instantly pulling the covers over yourself and you don’t even seem to be bothered by the fact that you didn’t clean up, just wanting to sleep and Alex gladly accepts as he slips underneath the covers with you.


End file.
